Tartania: Growing Darkness
by Caleb's Fanfiction Creations
Summary: "In the dark cavern, fueled by the Dark Side and by their own overwhelming emotions they fought. Two Jedi, two masters of the Force and of lighstaber combat now clashed. And only one would emerge victorious." Told from four alternating and unique points of view, this is the story of Tartania. Seven Jedi, underlying tensions, and an inexplicable darkness. Will any escape alive?R&R!
1. Chapter 1: An Ordinary Mission?

**The Epic of Tartania**

_Collaboration with Candace Marie. The Mission to Tartania in 67 BBY brought new trials and new discoveries to all who survived it. Join Nioman Dokoora, Tyrone Dooku, Mace Windu, and T'ra Saa as they fight through what at first appeared to be a typical pirate mission but has now turned into a death trap. Can they overcome all adversity and emerge victorious? Read and find out!_

_The Battle of Tartania, told from the points of view of Nioman and Tyrone is now to be released as a stand-alone story. Told from four alternating and unique points of view readers will now be given the opportunity for exclusive content not before seen, a new look at the classic mission, and a retelling of all the old details. Now get a closer look at the mission as a whole, beginning, end, and aftermath. Don't miss it!_

**A/N: This story is about a mission featured in my Jedi Exile and Candace Marie's Transcending Tyranus. It did not take place in actual canon but is like it to us. This mission has become an iconic symbol of all our combined writing and is now brought together for one epic tale.**

**'**

**Brought to you by Caleb's Fanfiction Creations**

**And by Candace Marie**

**'**

**The Star Wars universe and characters are not ours but the story and several characters are.**

**'**

**Now we proudly present:**

**The Epic of Tartania!**

_The two men stood, glaring at each other, illuminated only by the eerie glow of the blades they wielded and by a dim, flickering light hung loosely from the cavern's ceiling. Unspoken hostility rippled between them as they sized each other up._

_"So your true colors come forth," purred the older, bathed in emerald light from his humming weapon, held ready at his side._

_"You know nothing of me," spat the other, his enraged face cascaded in yellow._

_"So you think," the older man continued, "but I can sense your anger, your hate, your loss, all of them controlling you. Yet, not from any feat of control but because of cowardice do you hold back now."_

_The younger man stiffened, his hand tightening on the hilt of his weapon. Part of him saw what his companion was trying to achieve but that part was not dominant. Years of pent-up anger, not just at the man facing him but of all he represented sprung forth, coupled with the excruciating loss. No rationality or serenity had any hold now and in one decisive instant his yellow saber lifted and his body tensed in a powerful leap, bringing his weapon down on the man who was now his enemy._

_No Jedi training, no peace of the Force could prevent it. All emotional training, all reasonable judgment was abandoned as the two Jedi clashed. In the dark cavern, fueled by the Dark Side and by their own overwhelming emotions they fought. Two Jedi, two masters of the Force of of lighstaber combat now clashed._

_And only one would emerge victorious._

_'_

* * *

**Chapter 1: An Ordinary Mission?**

**The Chambers of the Jedi High Council, 67 BBY**

"It looks like we will have to take action against the Glorious Fist," said Master of the Order Tor Difusal with a resigned frown, "they have been far too active to be left alone any longer."

Neti Jedi Master and High Councilor T'ra Saa had seen this coming. The lest several weeks a pirate sect that called themselves the Glorious Fist had been plaguing all cargo along a wide range of mid rim Hyperspace lanes. In other words, usual pirate activity. Still, Master Saa felt uneasy about this one. It was like the Force was trying to warn her, letting her know that all was not as it seemed. However, none of the other Councilors seemed to share her feelings so she let them go unnoticed for the present, focusing on the other eleven masters who were carrying on conversation around her.

"I agree," said Master Oppo Rancisis, the Council's military tactician, "if we wait any longer we will have the Senate breathing down our necks over it."

"They wont be easy to find," said Master Ramo Batrorio, a newer addition to the Council, "we haven't yet discovered a planetary base for them and I don't think the Senate will be willing to commission the Republic fleet at this point."

"The fleet, of little help it could be," observed Grandmaster Yoda, "once learn of it, these pirates do, simply lurk out of sight they will, and avoid combat. No, a team of Jedi must be sent to discover the location of the pirates, they must be, and put an end to this turmoil, they must."

"Which means that our primary task will be to find this base," said Master Rancisis.

"That shouldn't be too hard," noted Master Difusal, "we already know the pirates are centered in the Tedraan Sector. As long as the investigation is handled correctly we should have little trouble finding the headquarters of this Glorious Fist organization. I would like to volunteer as leader of this investigation," he added, looking to Master Yoda in the seat directly right of him.

"Approve of this offer, I do," said the ancient master, "Master Difusal, lead the operation, you will, and accompany you, will Master Reesa Doliq and her padawan."

"Perhaps more Jedi should be sent," suggested T'ra. That nagging feeling she had experienced earlier was getting stronger and she couldn't ignore it anymore. She was glad that she was friendly enough with the other masters not to feel uncomfortable by this voicing of doubts none of the others appeared to share, "I sense something...unusual about this all. I think more Jedi should be sent, just in case."

Master Yoda frowned and the wrinkles that creased his forehead grew deeper, "hmm, yes, sense it now, I do. Something dangerous there is, lurking for those who undertake this mission. Fear, I do, that lives, lost will be."

"I for one don't sense anything out of the ordinary," admitted Tor, "but I trust your feelings. It seems we must be cautious in how we handle this."

"Yes, indeed," agreed Oppo, "even more so than usual. However, we cannot back down from our duties."

"I'll go," volunteered T'ra, "there may be a chance I can foresee any danger which could prove useful given the already heightened danger this assignment poses. Also, my padawan Mace has a good relationship with the other padawans who will be along."

Tor frowned, "I wasn't planning on taking my padawan on this assignment. It is too dangerous, Sora isn't ready."

"I think he is," argued T'ra, "the padawans are very powerful, all three of them, and they could use the experience. It is better for them to face something like this now under our watchful eyes than once they are forced into such trials as Jedi Knights."

"I see your point," conceded Tor, "but it could be dangerous having them all together. Especially Padawan Dokoora. He is...unstable sometimes."

"Yes, perhaps," said T'ra, "but he will be surrounded by masters and I for one can say that Mace has no such problems. In fact, his presence will be likely to calm Nioman."

"I agree with Master Saa," said Ramo Batrorio, "he has to be given some field testing and this is a perfect opportunity. And I know Reesa trusts him completely."

Yes, Nioman Dokoora. That boy had been such a source of concern for the Council since he became a padawan five years ago. No, even before that they had been watching him. He had so much raw talent but something felt off about him. He was so secretive around the Council, like he was hiding something massive. Even his master, Resea Doliq, had become slightly distant since becoming the boy's mentor. T'ra knew many on the Council were suspicious of Padawan Dokoora, feared him even, but T'ra was not like that; she always looked for the best aspects of people and unless Nioman did something to actually warrant distrust she wasn't going to give into the suspicion that most of the other masters entertained.

"One more, there should be," Master Yoda was saying, "a knight. Send Ty, we will."

"Ty? Oh, Knight Dooku," said Tor, realizing who the ancient master meant, "I agree. He is a great symbol and will be an excellent example for the padawans to follow. He will certainly be a worthy addition to this mission."

Tyrone Dooku. He was the prime example of what a young Jedi should be like. He was respectful, well-disciplined and an excellent swordsman. His execution of the now-rare Makashi form of lightsaber combat was flawless. At just twenty-two, everyone was saying that he was destined for the Council. T'ra thougth it was somewhat amusing at just how much the Council, Tor Difusal in particular, adored Knight Dooku though there was no denying the young man's talents, he was an exemplary Jedi. Perhaps so much praise could lead to an unhealthy amount of pride in him but T'ra hadn't seen anything like that yet so she didn't plan on worrying too much.

"It's settled then," said Oppo, "Masters Difusal, Saa, and Doliq, their padawans, and Knight Dooku will undertake this assignment. You should leave as early as tomorrow, we should not waste any time."

"Agreed," said Master Yoda, hobbling down from his chair, "inform Ty, I will."

"And I'll tell Reesa," offered Ramo, "and give Tyrone my greetings."

"Do this, I will," said Yoda, "and may the Force be with all who have undertaken this mission. Need its guidance, you will. Know that much, I do."

Yes, thought T'ra, there was no denying that. It will still so unclear what this mission would bring but it would not be the typical pirate clean-up. Something bad was going to happen, that had become quite evident. T'ra just hoped she could discover the source of this calamity before it hit them. She hoped bringing Mace along would not lead to his death, she didn't know if she could forgive herself for doing something like that, but the decision was made. And perhaps everything would go fine after all, as Master Yoda always said "always in motion, the future is", perhaps everything would be fine. But T'ra Saa very much doubted that.

**A/N: First off, thank you so much for reading, I really appreciate it.**

**The next few chapters will be posted daily so keep an eye out for that.**

**Also, this should go without saying but I absolutely love reviews, _especially_ constructive criticism. After all, I want to improve and I can't really do that if I don't know what I'm doing right and wrong.**

**As I said above, parts of this mission I will be portraying (not this chapter's contents though)are featured in my Jedi Exile and in Candace's Marie's Transcending Tyranus (can be found in my favorites) so if you like my writing it would be great if you checked those out as well.**

**And, one more thing, I also have a forum set up for discussion on mine and Candace's works (and other things) it's called 'Discussion for the World of Different Destiny and related stories' and can be found here: forum/Discussion-for-the-world-of-Different-Destiny-and-related-stories/149145/  
**

**Thanks so much for reading~Caleb.**


	2. Chapter 2: Mission Preparations

**'**

**Chapter 2: Mission Preparations**

**The Chambers of the Jedi High Council, 67 BBY**

Jedi Knight Tyrone Dooku stood before the High Council, waiting to receive a mission. Master Rancisis had summoned him saying the Council had given him an assignment and now he listened as Master Yoda explained the details of the assignment. It had been a while since Tyrone had been given a mission, now that he had a new padawan who needed to be given basic training before being put in danger, so Tyrone was curious to see where he would be off to. Master Rancisis cleared his throat and began speaking.

"Senator Blix Annon, who has been a staunch supporter of The Jedi, has requested that we look into a pirate organization that has dubbed itself the Glorious Fist," the Thisspiasian explained, "several of the Seantor's own ships have been attacked and he is concerned his people may face a blockade if they are not stopped. We do not believe these pirates have that sort of strength yet but they have caused a considerable loss of life and property and threaten the peace of the Republic. As you are well aware the task falls upon the Jedi to eliminate this threat."

"I have met Senator Annon before," said Tyrone, "I know him to be an honorable man and I would be happy to do what I can for the Senate and the Jedi to put a halt to the movement of these pirates."

Master Yoda smiled, "knew, did I, that you would willingly take on this assignment but cautious you must be. Unforeseen dangers, we suspect. Proceed carefully, you must."

"I will be personally heading this expedition," said Master Tor Difusal, "but of course I value any insight you have to offer. As it is, we have chosen only the best of Jedi for this assignment, that is why Master Yoda suggested your participation."

"I am honored, masters," said Tyrone with a little bow. He thought very highly of both Masters Difusal and Yoda and was flattered by their compliments.

"Chosen, you were, to be an inspiration to padawans," Master Yaddle informed him.

Tyrone bowed again, "I will do what I can to inspire these padawans as to what a Jedi Knight should look like,"

"The details of the mission will be transferred to your datapad," informed Master Rancisis.

"Dismissed you are," said Master Yoda, "leave in twelve hours, the ship will."

* * *

**The Jedi Quarters of Reesa Doliq and Nioman Dokoora, 67 BBY**

Jedi padawan Nioman Dokoora was sitting on the floor of his quarters chatting with his two best friends, Mace Windu and Sora Bulq. They had all been in the same year as initiates and had been close friends ever since. In the last five years, ever since becoming padawan learners, they had seen less of each other but they made a point to spend time together whenever they were all at the Temple, which didn't happen very often anymore. They were discussing what the first thing they would do as knights was when Nioman's master, Reesa Doliq, entered the room grinning.

"we've got a mission," she announced, "actually, you all do. Mace, Sora, your masters are coming along as well."

"Sweet!" said Sora, "I wonder how that got pulled off."

"Maybe our masters thought it would make a nice surprise," said Mace, referencing Masters Saa and Difusal who both sat on the High council, "what's the mission going to be?" he asked Reesa.

"Ramo said it would be a fairly standard pirate mission," explained Reesa, "most of it will probably be spent trying to actually find them and then using a show of force to scare them off. But just because it is standard doesn't mean you should let your guard down."

"Of course not," said Mace, "anyone else coming along?"

"Just Tyrone Dooku," said Reesa. Suddenly the mood in the room wasn't so jovial. Tyrone Dooku didn't have such a good reputation among the three padawans, Nioman in particular didn't like Dooku, whom he thought was arrogant and overbearing. Reesa often told him not to be so harsh in his judgment of Tyrone but Nioman couldn't help but remember the way Tyrone had treated him as an initiate. Tyrone had always tried to make a show of how much better he was than them but Nioman knew Tyrone was just jealous. After all, Nioman and his friends were the most powerful padawans the Jedi had seen in decades, if not longer.

"Now, boys," Reesa sighed, "I know you've had bad experiences with Tyrone but I'm sure he's matured now that he's a knight. I've only heard good things about him so just keep your distance and I'm sure he wont bother you but let me know if he does."

"As long as I don't have to be anywhere near my master when he's with Tyrone," grimaced Sora, "it's absolutely vile listening to him gush over Dooku," he added, miming throwing up.

Mace nodded appreciatively, "Yeah, I've heard what he thinks of Tyrone a couple times. At least my master doesn't do that."

"Lucky you," replied Sora.

"Alright, alright," said Reesa, "I'm sure Master Difusal doesn't like hearing how talk about Dooku either. And don't look at me all betrayed like that, I'm just pointing that out. I haven't actually seen Tyrone in years so I personally don't know what he's really like. Now you two go report to your masters and Nioman, we're leaving in twelve, make that eleven hours now so make sure you're ready. I don't want you being late like last time, especially with all these important people coming along."

"That wasn't my fault," said Nioman, defending himself, "that really old master just kept talking and talking and I didn't want to be rude."

"You were going on a mission, I'm sure she would have understood," said Reesa, "now make sure you're ready, I'll give you the mission details later."

Reesa seemed a bit flustered, which was not normal. Nioman wondered if there was something else going on but he resigned himself to wait a bit. He knew if there was something his master would tell him. Unlike the Council, unlike most Jedi, Reesa didn't hide things from Nioman. She was always honest and always sensitive to his opinion, something he didn't really experience anywhere else. His friends were different, having that sort of trust from a master...it was something Nioman valued a lot.

He was happy that the annoyance of having to deal with Tyrone, as well as Sora's master, Tor Difusal, Nioman least favorite member of the High council, would be balanced by having his friends along. That would make the mission bearable. He also knew that Reesa would be available to talk to if something really bad came up. Even if it inconvenienced her she would make time to hear Nioman's complaints and do what she could to help. Yes, Reesa was always there for Nioman, a presence he could not even imagine not having. If she died...well, there was no way Nioman was going to let that happen, he would gladly sacrifice himself if it meant his master lived, not something he could honestly say about anyone else. But living without his master...he didn't think he'd be able to bear that.

* * *

**The Jedi Quarters of Tyrone Dooku and Qui-Gon Jinn, 67 BBY**

Tyrone waited in his quarters for Qui-Gon to arrive. Tyrone had sent him off to the archives to study Ataru, the form of lightsaber combat the boy had chosen to study. Tyrone had decided to leave Qui-Gon at the Temple for this mission. From what he had seen of the Council's attitude toward the mission it seemed they believed there may be hidden threats and Tyrone trusted that judgment. The Council may have its faults but its abilities of discernment were not one of those, at least not with Master Yoda leading the Council. Tyrone knew Master Yoda's wisdom was no less than its reputation, Tyrone had seen this firsthand as Master Yoda's padawan after Thame Cerulian, his first master, was deemed unfit due to the man's fascination with the Sith and lack of attention to his padawan, not that Tyrone resented it, though he did feel Master Thame should have taken his own shortcomings into account when choosing a padawan.

Tyrone had already packed all the supplies that may be needed and was in the process of making sure his boots were thoroughly polished when Qui-Gon came bounding in.

"I just heard we're going on a mission!" he exclaimed, bouncing on his feet a bit, excitable as always. Seeing Qui-Gon so thrilled made Tyrone smile and for a moment he almost doubted his decision to leave Qui-Gon behind. Tyrone had never been one to question a decision once made yet he found himself wishing he could allow his padawan to come with just to please the boy. He didn't want to disappoint Qui-Gon but the mission simply was too dangerous to allow Qui-Gon to be there at this early stage in his training. Tyrone wasn't sure why it felt so hard to say it, the feelings that rose withing him weren't ones he was accustomed to. He had never taken someone's feelings into account this much since before Lorian left and even back then it was nothing like this. Qui-Gon was just...different from other padawans and it wasn't something he could put a finger on yet.

"Come in," said Tyrone, waving his padawan inside, "don't just stand there in the doorway," as Qui-Gon obliged Tyrone said, "sit down, I need to talk to you."

Qui-Gon sat down opposite Tyrone and hurriedly said, "I can pack quickly, Master. I know you'll be wanting to leave soon and-"

"Padawan, you aren't going," sighed Tyrone, still unsure why saying this pained him so much. His relationship with Qui-Gon was constantly surprising him and he was beginning to worry that he was forming an attachment, something strictly forbidden by the Jedi Order. How could this be? Tyrone had never expected that he would become attached to anyone, let alone a youngling. Even around his peers Tyrone was distanced and he was hardly ever around younglings but Qui-Gon was something else and Tyrone knew he was becoming fond of the boy. But he couldn't let that lead to hesitation, he had to remain firm in his judgment even as he saw the disappointment wash over Qui-Gon's face and his shoulders slumped a little.

"This will be a very dangerous assignment and I would rather not put you through that yet," explained Tyrone, convincing himself almost as much as he was Qui-Gon.

"I can do it," protested the boy.

"No, your first missions should be diplomatic," said Tyrone, "this one is sure to become violent and I don't..." he trailed off. What had he been going to say? That he wasn't prepared to lose Qui-Gon? That couldn't be it, Jedi didn't have attachments. No, he was simply looking after the boy's well-being. After all, the Council would never ask him to take Qui-Gon on a mission like this so he was only following the masters' will. He was not attached to Qui-Gon.

"You aren't prepared to face this yet," Tyrone said instead, "soon you will be but your training has only just begun. This is my final word," he stated, cutting off any more protestation from the boy.

"Okay, Master," Qui-Gon said with a little nod.

"And I expect you to be busy," Tyrone instructed, "I have set up for you to receive lessons from none other than Master Yoda himself so I expect to hear only good things about you when I return."

"Thank you, Master, I am in your debt" said Qui-Gon, but without any of the excitement Tyrone had hoped to see light up the boy's face. He frowned, it wasn't his duty to keep his padawan pleased all the time, only to train him so why was Qui-Gon's lingering disappointment affecting Tyrone so much?

"Now, I need to pack my things," said Tyrone, excusing himself. It was true he needed to prepare for the mission but he also wanted to escape from Qui-Gon and the strange similarities to an attachment that Tyrone felt nagging him when he was around the boy. This mission, whatever it was, would be dangerous and Tyrone was not one to allow any sort of emotional strife to affect him. The Masters expected him to perform flawlessly on this assignment and that is exactly what he intended on doing.

**A/N: I hope this isn't starting off too slow for you guys but I do want to do character building before throwing the characters into the main plot. I want them to be well established before really starting, though things will pick up a bit in Chapter 3.**

**Thanks for reading and please, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3: A Bad Beginning

**'**

**Chapter 3: A Poor Beginning**

**The Main Landing Dock of the Jedi Temple**

Jedi Padawan Mace Windu stood with the other Jedi on the landing platform and watched as the Consular Class starship they would be utilizing in their investigations landed, the rising Corsucanti sun glinting off the red-painted cruiser. Personally, Mace felt that the Jedi should have been equipped with something a little stronger for a mission where they were likely to be attacked. There was a high probability the pirates would attack from space and the Consular ship, in true peacekeeper fashion, had no weapons. If the Jedi were attacked they would be defenseless. But this little, unarmed ship was all the Senate had felt the need to provide so the Jedi would have to make do. The thought made Mace very uneasy.

He scanned the assembled Jedi and his uneasiness only grew. Mace had never really done well with the powers of emotional perception that most Jedi took for granted but he was good at studying situations, groups, battles, most anything really as a whole and finding weaknesses, fault-lines as he called them. From an outside standpoint the team of Jedi that had been chosen for this assignment was exceptional, with seven widely and uniquely powerful members, it was a force to behold but Mace could see more than that. His natural weakness perception, combined with his general familiarity with each of the other Jedi told him that the group was far from as strong and stable as it would at first seem.

The most glaring issue was the presence of Tyrone Dooku. Personally, Mace didn't really dislike the young knight but he and his friends had had rough experiences with Dooku and Mace knew there was some level of mutual animosity between them and him, particularly where Nioman was concerned. In fact, the more Mace studied the team the more he realized that Nioman really was the center of all this, he was really the one with the enemies. Apart from Tyrone, who Mace had a suspicion Nioman would go out of his way to irritate, Master Tor Difusal also had issues with Nioman and likewise. In fact, it wasn't just Master Difusal, the whole Council had some major suspicion on Nioman which was quickly reciprocated, though there was little Nioman could actually do if he was aggravated enough...well the consequences wouldn't be pleasant. Mace decided to make it his personal mission to keep Nioman in check for the duration of this assignment. If he could do that, maybe the drama he was foreseeing could be averted. Hopefully.

"You're sensing something, aren't you," guessed a familiar voice and Mace looked away from his observations to see his Master, T'ra Saa, giving him one of those perceiving looks. She could always tell when Mace had sensed something peculiar, something that only he noticed.

"Perhaps," he said, acknowledging her, "I'm not really sure. I'm just worried that we'll face internal problems. The Council probably could have done a better job selecting the Jedi for this."

"You're worried about Nioman," she observed, correctly guessing what he was worried about.

"Yes, I am," Mace revealed with a nod, "I don't want to see him doing anything irrational. I have to make sure he doesn't annoy the wrong people." he added. Mace was always unsure of how much to reveal to his master about what he knew or guessed about Nioman. Master Saa was normally so understanding but Mace didn't want to get Nioman in trouble. He was thankful that, at least to his knowledge, Master Saa never shared anything he said in regards to Nioman with the Council. She knew Mace would never want to have betrayed his friend. He was loyal, maybe too loyal, but he felt that if it was a fault, it was a good one to have. It wouldn't be him who got Nioman in trouble with the Council.

"But, Mace, remember that if he does do something unsavory it isn't your fault," Master Saa said, a smile touching her pale green face, "you can't blame yourself for what he does. Every Jedi makes his own choices and must be held responsible, yours is the only fate you govern, not his."

"I know, but that doesn't mean I won't try to prevent it from happening," Mace said, agreeing with his master but still holding his own point.

Master Saa chuckled, "Of course, but don't take a bullet for him, at least not in an instance like this. Now, the ship has landed, let's not dally."

The boarding platform of the cruiser descended and the masters lined up and strode in through the small entrance. Judging from what Mace could see of the ship it wasn't very large, the roof of the entrance was low enough that Master Difusal had to bend his head to avoid hitting it with his Chagrian horns. Master Saa followed and Reesa Doliq, Nioman's master, came after her. That's when it got bad.

After the masters filed into the ship the younger Jedi approached and Nioman made to enter when his movement was stopped abruptly in mid-stride. He looked around furiously and found the cause of it a moment before Mace. Tyrone Dooku stood, looking far more smug than he should have, with a hand raised. He must have telekinetically halted Nioman's movement. Mace could hardly believe Tyrone had done that. He believed he knew why but it was a ridiculous reason to act that way, especially to aggravate Nioman. According to proper Jedi etiquette, when entering a room or ship, such as they were now, Jedi were supposed to proceed according to rank, with masters entering first followed by knights and then padawans. It was meaningless tradition to Mace but it clearly meant something to Tyrone, and Mace also suspected Dooku was relishing the opportunity to flaunt his superior rank. For someone so admired by the Council Tyrone wasn't a very good example of a Jedi when around Nioman.

"You're projecting again," smirked Tyrone as he held Nioman in place, "of course, being still a padawan you wouldn't have better control of your emotions. Perhaps if you ever do reach knighthood you might reach some semblance of control, though I doubt that. But for your sake, try to reign in some control or else the masters onboard will be able to read your extreme distaste for a Knight of the Order as easily as I can now."

Mace couldn't believe Tyrone was being so foolish. From that behavior he really wasn't the mature and exemplary Knight that the Council believed him to be. He was clearly baiting Nioman, trying to get him to lash out and thus be punished by the Masters. What Tyrone didn't know that Mace did is that Tyrone might end up getting more than he expected from Nioman. Honestly, Mace had little doubt Nioman could take Tyrone, especially with the repugnant amount of arrogance the Knight was displaying.

"You think that just because you are Yoda's pet that it makes you somehow better than the rest of us," spat Nioman, still restrained by Tyrone's grip, "you're assurance from that position has really made you despicable. You know what, I bet under an ordinary Master you would never have been made a knight, let alone been granted an apprentice. You're a miserable-"

"Nioman," said Mace, breaking his friend's tirade. One word but it was enough to silence Nioman, "regardless whether or not he deserved it he is still a Jedi Knight and we're just padawans. You can't talk to him like that, if the Masters hear of this whose side do you think they'll take?" It was true, Mace knew Master Difusal wouldn't be able to fathom Tyrone doing something wrong and even Master Saa would be unable to condone Nioman's speech. Perhaps Mace was disregarding his Master's words, preventing Nioman from doing something wrong, but he wasn't about to let this escalate. It would have ended there and been fine had Tyrone not opened his mouth again.

"Jealous much?" he purred, smirking at Nioman, "deep down you secretly wish it was you whom Master Yoda had chosen as his apprentice but believe me, you are and will always be just second best," he said before striding into the ship and releasing his mental grasp on Nioman.

"At least I'm not anyone's pawn," muttered Nioman before stalking in after Tyrone.

Mace and Sora exchanged an exasperated look before following their friend inside.

* * *

**The Bridge of the Consular Class Cruiser _Envoy_  
**

Neti High Councilor T'ra Saa had just entered the cramped bridge of the _Envoy_ when she felt a nagging in the Force. She was familiar enough with such feelings that she realized it was coming from her bond with Mace, something was bothering him. T'ra opened herself up to the touch of the Force and could sense a disturbance outside the ship. Some sort of conflict was brewing, it wasn't physical but there was...an argument or something of that nature going on. The padawans and Knight Dooku were fighting over something and it was delaying their entrance to the cruiser. T'ra looked about at the other two masters; Reesa's eyes were on the low roof and her head was shaking slightly in exasperation while Tor sat drumming his pale blue fingers absently on the arm of his seat. Reesa had obviously noticed something, most likely through her bond with Nioman and if Tor had an inkling of what was going on eh did not show it.

"I wonder what's holding them up," the Chagrian Master said. His tone was casual but T'ra could hear hints of annoyance as well, "it shouldn't take any amount of time for them to enter."

Even as Tor said that Knight Dooku strode in, lowering his head in a gesture of respect to the Masters as he seated himself. T'ra noted the sharp look that crossed Reesa's face as Tyrone entered and guessed Reesa had sensed even more of the doings outside than she had. Then the three padawans entered and settled themselves down in an empty corner as far from Tyrone as possible in the small bridge.

"Now that you're all here we'd better get started on our journey," said Captain Armandor, the head pilot for the _Envoy_, "you'll be here a while so I'd suggest getting comfortable, who's to say how long this investigation will take."

"Masters, I will retire to my quarters and meditate," announced Tyrone, "perhaps I may even find some answers to this solution of this mission."

"Yes, that would be wise," said Reesa, an edge in her voice, "it will make a good diversion from irritating my padawan at least." T'ra frowned, wondering just what had occurred outside and how much Reesa knew of it. If what she had gathered was all from her bond with Nioman the two must have a significant bond as T'ra herself had received only limited feelings from Mace.

"Now Reesa," argued Tor, coming to Tyrone's rescue just as T'ra had expected, "I'm sure that was not Knight Dooku's intention. I am sure he was just offering up constructive criticism. After all, it wasn't so long ago that Knight Dooku was himself a padawan, isn't that right, Tyrone?"

"Indeed, and that is part of why Master Yoda wished for me to be assigned to this mission, I believe," supplied Dooku, very smoothly avoiding any tarnishing of any action he may have committed. Yes, T'ra could see the talent Knight Dooku had for making people see things his way, a talent that, in T'ra's opinion, bordered on manipulation, something she hoped Knight Dooku was aware of, "it truly is an honor to have been given this assignment," he added, "now, may I be excused?"

"Of course," said Tor with a smile. T'ra realized that Tor really had no idea of how he was being...well, it really was manipulation. Tor Difusal was generally a very wise Jedi Masters and his powers were well-known but his wisdom had a blind spot when it came to Tyrone Dooku. If this continued T'ra decided she may just have to bring it to his attention, though she doubted he would take it well.

"Padawans, how about you go and get settled in your quarters," suggested Reesa, "like the captain said, we will be here a while." _and the Masters need to talk_ was the unsaid meaning behind that. As T'ra thought more she realized Reesa was also trying to prevent the padawans from taking any heat from Tor which very well may have been coming their way. Reesa was really quite a sly one when she needed to be.

"What was that all about?" asked Tor, addressing Reesa, something near hostility touching his voice.

"My rebuke of Tyrone?" Reesa said, meeting Tor's gaze without any hesitation, "perhaps you didn't sense it but Knight Dooku was unnecessarily antagonizing my padawan and someone needed to inform him that that is not acceptable behavior."

Tor looked at her affronted, as if it was he that she had insulted, "I'm sure Tyrone would never do such a thing. Perhaps the emotions that you sensed off your padawan were unwarranted."

"Oh, I'm quite sure what came from Nioman was not entirely justified," Reesa agreed, "but I also know that there must have been a cause for it, one that undoubtedly was caused by Knight Dooku."

"I fail to see how Knight Dooku could act in any way near what you are suggesting," argued Tor, "T'ra, what do you think of this?"

"I only received a limited feel for what happened," T'ra said, "Mace is more reserved with his emotions and they don't always come through our bond but I do believe that whatever happened, Nioman isn't entirely to blame."

"So you're suggesting that Knight Dooku was acting improperly?"

"It is very much a possibility," T'ra reasoned, "but as I was not present I will reserve my judgment until after I speak with Mace, something I would advise we all do."

"Alright then," relented Tor, "but I don't wish for this matter to go uninvestigated as there is clearly something deeper going on here."

"I concur," said Reesa, "now if you'll excuse me I'd like to speak with Nioman."

"Do so," said T'ra, "I believe I will go into meditation in my quarters, just as Tyrone has done, and see what I may uncover,"

T'ra was happy that a reasonable end had been reached. As much as there were foul undercurrents between the younger Jedi there also was some buried animosity between Tor and Reesa. It seemed Reesa was much more protective of her padawan than T'ra had suspected and this had put her at odds with the Council and the distrust of Nioman held by many of the Masters. This topic would have to be brought up again but T'ra hoped that when it was the emotions of those involved would have settled somewhat. The last thing anyone needed right now was internal discord. There would be grave dangers involved with this mission and the Jedi would need to be a unified team in order to prevail.

**A/N: If you are reading this thanks so much because for some reason I have gotten next to no readers and it is really disappointing because I think people see it isn't about the main characters and thus don't even give it a chance to even see if it is good.**


	4. Chapter 4: Meaningful Discussions

**'**

**Chapter 4: Meaningful Discussions**

**Room C of the Consular Class Cruiser _Envoy_**

Tyrone Dooku sat on the small lower bunk in his chosen quarters deep in meditation. This was his first real mission as a Jedi Knight, his first mission without Yoda's presence, calming, yet watchful, always making Tyrone feel under scrutiny. He did genuinely care for and respect the ancient Master who had trained him for all those years but at the same time he was glad to be without Yoda. He now, had his own responsibilities, his own padawan, a boy who Tyrone had the duty of training as a Jedi. He was a Knight now, finally, on his first mission. And it wasn't off to the best start.

Perhaps it hadn't been the wisest choice to antagonize Nioman so early on in the mission but Tyrone hadn't been able to stop himself. That padawan brought out the worst in him, he knew it, but when Tyrone saw Nioman's rudeness he wasn't about to let it go unchecked. It had also been a test for Nioman, a test to see what control the padawan had, a test which Nioman had failed. It may not have been specifically Tyrone's duty to do such things, Nioman's wasn't his padawan, there was no way Tyrone would have ever let that happen, but it wasn't out of his bounds to test Nioman in such a way. He hadn't counted on Master Doliq's perception though and he was grateful to Master Difusal for getting him out of that awkward spot. Now there was a fine Jedi. Apart from Yoda, Master Difusal was probably the Jedi Tyrone respected most in the Order. He was wise, powerful, and, most importantly, had good judgment and respect for proper etiquette.

Tyrone was brought out of what was supposed to be meditation but had become more like brooding by the entrance of Padawan Windu. What was he doing in here, Tyrone wondered.

"Sorry to interrupt your meditation but I'm supposed to share this quarters with you," the Korun said, not in any way hostile but not friendly either. A very neutral disposition.

"It's quite alright," Tyrone said amicably. He didn't really mind Padawan Windu, really of the trio of padawans it was only Padawan Dokoora who irked Tyrone. From what Tyrone had seen, Mace appeared to be a well-trained and properly brought up padawan, though his choice of friends left something to be desired. Despite that weakness and despite getting off to a rough start Tyrone was willing to be friendly towards Mace, provided the padawan didn't do anything to warrant displeasure.

There was an uncomfortable silence as Mace stood there and Tyrone got the feeling the Korun wanted to say something else but was unsure of how to go about it. Tyrone was a patient man and he sat, unassuming, waiting for Mace to speak. Suddenly, the padawan seemed to make up his mind and he rounded on Tyrone

"Why in the Force did you act that way to Nioman?" he demanded to know, whatever politeness there had been now gone. It was natural, Tyrone supposed, for Mace to be angry at how Nioman had been treated, at least from Mace's point of view, but Tyrone inwardly groaned at the prospect of having to explain himself to a padawan. He considered saying nothing, after all, it wasn't Mace's place to question a Jedi Knight, but the Masters were preaching unity for this mission so Tyrone decided it in his best interest to give some justification for what he had done.

"I was well within my rights to halt him the way I did," Tyrone began, "as a Jedi apprentice Padawan Dokoora should understand Jedi protocol and tradition and be expected to show natural deference to those of...higher rank than himself. I am not his Master but as Master Doliq was not preset I felt the need to correct Padawan Dokoora on his misdemeanor. In fact, it was fortunate that I did as it displayed Dokoora's inability to handle his actions being rebuked as incorrect and I can now report my findings to his Master so that she may act accordingly."

"I think you're blowing it all out of perspective," stated Mace, crossing his arms, "all you did was get the mission of to a terrible start over some detail of Jedi etiquette. From what I've gathered your priorities are not at all in the right order."

"It isn't your right to criticize me," Tyrone said firmly. This padawan was starting to get on his nerves. He didn't have the same hostile aura as Padawan Dokoora but his persistence was beginning to bother Tyrone, were these padawans not trained to have greater respect for Jedi Knights?

"No, it isn't," said Mace, "but I also know that just because you are a Knight now doesn't make you suddenly perfect and someone needs to point out lingering flaws so it may as well be me, especially given that there weren't any ranking Jedi present, perhaps a coincidence but perhaps not."

"I don't like what you're implying."

"Of course you don't but it needed to be said. Now," he said, cutting Tyrone off from saying anything else, "let us put this issue behind us so that maybe we can get on reasonably for the duration of the mission, after which we won't need to see each other again."

"Yes, alright," said Tyrone, caught off guard by the sudden change in the conversation. Unlike Padawan Dokoora, Padawan Windu seemed to actually care about the fate of the mission and about keeping civil relations with the other Jedi, unlike the reclusive Dokoora. If Tyrone could establish some proper Jedi values into the Korun perhaps Padawan Windu would turn out alright, though it wasn't really Tyrone's concern. Still, he felt something drawing him to Mace, though Tyrone was unsure of the origin or the purpose of this feeling but he decided to make himself available as a mentor should he feel so led.

* * *

**Room D of the Consular Class Cruiser _Envoy_**

Nioman Dokoora was brooding. He had retired to his quarters like he had been told to but he wasn't in meditation. He had tried but he couldn't keep his mind off of his frustration with Tyrone Dooku. So much for Jedi serenity. He didn't know what it was about Tyrone that irritated him so much, of course there was the arrogance and the shameless deference he was given by the Council but none of that should have warranted the level of extremity in Nioman's dislike of him. It was unfortunate that of all missions that Nioman was stuck with Tyrone now, when he needed to be most in control of himself. Under the ever-watchful eyes of Master Difusal one mistake would bring serious ramifications for Nioman.

Maybe some of his anger was unwarranted, maybe Nioman needed to build up more tolerance. He was seventeen, he should be past all of that, at least from a Jedi perspective. Perhaps, but he also knew between him and Tyrone which was in the greater wrong. Maybe it was just the injustice of it all that irked him so much. Maybe seeing how Tyrone could get away with everything and still be revered due to the pedestal Yoda had raised him on while Nioman had to be constantly watchful lest he slip and be immediately condemned by the Council bothered him more than he realized. That brought up another issue of Nioman's, one that contained much confusion on his part; the Council's mistrust of him. It was something he didn't understand at all. He knew he was powerful, he knew that his anger sometimes got out of hand but he was trying to control it. The Council couldn't expect him to have complete mastery of himself already. And this mistrust wasn't anything new. Ever since he was twelve and had been chosen as a padawan by Reesa, Nioman had noticed how he was treated differently my the Masters, as if he was a thermal detonator waiting to go off. Sometimes he wondered if they had seen something...disturbing in his future though if they had Reesa knew nothing about it as he was sure she would have told him. Or maybe it was just some strange prejudice of the Council's. Nioman doubted he would ever know the reasons for it, but he was sure he would always dislike it.

He found himself staring at the hilt of his lightsaber, something he often did when he was annoyed at something or in deep concentration. It bore similarities to Reesa's weapon, as was customary; the design of the butt, the placement of the ignition key, but other touches were his. A particular favorite of his was the stands of Wroshyr wood infused into the handle, giving it a unique feel underneath his palm. Another special trait was the rings of bronzium across the upper part of the hilt, leading to the golden emitter, a design that glowed in smooth harmony with the yellow blade when ignited. Yes, Nioman was very proud of his lightsaber. Maybe part of that was because lighstabers were the only true possession allowed to Jedi so he held his closely to him, it was his creation and his alone and one he had put tremendous effort into creating. Normally. for some reason, gazing upon the artfully crafted device calmed Nioman but it wasn't having the desired effect now.

Nioman sensed a familiar presence and the door slid open to reveal Reesa Doliq. She entered silently and sat down beside him.

"Nioman," she sighed though hew as unsure if she was exasperated with him, Tyrone, or both of them, "what did Tyrone do this time that bothered you so much?" she asked though Nioman was sure that she probably already guessed at the answer. The bond they shared as Master and Padawan was powerful and at such close proximity she could generally tell what was going on around Nioman. Yes, at times it led to a total lack of privacy but with Reesa Nioman didn't care so much, she was the one person who really accepted him so he never had anything to hide from her.

"Nothing more than normal," he said, brushing off her question. He didn't feel like discussing it, even with Reesa, "just the typical flaunting of his rank."

"We both know there is more to it than that," she said knowingly. She wasn't going to let him get away with not talking about it. Fine, he would try to elaborate.

"I'm just...worried that he is trying to provoke me and will end up doing something that will give the Council a reason to throw me out."

"You're worried that Tyrone will try to cast you in an unfavorable light in front of Master Difusal and that the Council will act on that," she surmised.

"I know it will," Nioman said, suddenly forced to struggle to keep his composure, "you know the Masters don't trust me, you know that Master Difusal is looking for an opportunity to get me expelled. What if Tyrone does something and I mess up and-" His voice broke, all of his contained worries were surfacing. He couldn't imagine a life without the Jedi. One mistake and he was expelled, and then all his achievements, all his plans, all his dreams, they would all mean nothing. He would have to start a new life apart, a life where his Jedi training would do him no good. Would he even be allowed to call on the Force if he was expelled?

"Nioman," Reesa said, putting a hand on his shoulder, "as long as I am here I will make sure the Council never expels you from the Order."

"How can you promise that? You know how much they distrust me. If they get an excuse to throw me out Difusal isn't going to let you stand in his way!"

"While I cannot deny the suspicion of you in the Council you judge them too harshly," Reesa reprimanded, "contrary to your assumptions, Master Difusal is not aiming for your removal from the Order, he is simply...worried."

"Why?" exclaimed Nioman, his voice rising, "Why is it that everyone is so worried I will destroy the Order? What do they even think I'm going to do?"

"I honestly do not not know," she admitted, "but I believe Master Yoda has seen things. Exactly what, I have not been told but I know the Council is worried about what you may do in the future and the Dark Side is getting stronger, we have all felt it. No one is sure what it means but the Council is worried."

"But what have I done to make them think that I will be the cause of whatever trouble is coming?"

"I don't know why the Council holds this belief but please know that I for one have complete confidence in you and I know you will make the right choice whenever the times comes that you hit that crossroads in your life."

"Thank you, Master. That...really means a lot to me," Nioman said truthfully. Knowing that he had Reesa's support and confidence meant more to him than he could ever describe. In the face of so much hostility knowing she had his back was something he valued so highly. He knew that even if he had to face the Council she would be there for him. Trust wasn't something Nioman got from many people so when he received in the degree that eh did from Reesa it was priceless.

"And Nioman," she said, getting up, "don't let Tyrone get you down. I don't know why it is that he dislikes you so much but that's how it is right now so just avoid him and if something happens try not to antagonize him. And you know that you do," she added with a wink as she approached the door.

"I can't help it, he gets to me like no one else."

"I know, and it is one of the things you must learn to overcome. All Jedi must learn to deal with adversity at some point, it is how they handle it that defines them. And please take to heart what I said. Despite what anyone else thinks I have complete confidence in you and I always will."

As Reesa exited the tiny quarters Nioman once again considered how important she was to him. The ability to speak so freely as he did with Reesa was something Nioman was not accustomed to, especially with all the mistrust that surrounded him. Also, though admitting it even to himself wasn't easy, Nioman knew he couldn't do everything entirely on his own. To ascend through the ranks of the Jedi Nioman would need some sort of anchor and, the way the Jedi worked, he would need people who could vouch for his achievements; people like Reesa. Of all the Jedi Nioman knew, a confessedly small number though that didn't negate the significance, only Reesa really looked at him from an objective light. Sure, his friends didn't share the general mindset of the other Jedi but that was different and their support wouldn't help Nioman in his quest for prominence in the Order. A desire that, while fueled by plenty of personal ambition, was also led by a will to change the Order, to reform it, to better it. It was not an entirely selfish goal, despite what the Masters would surely think of it if they knew, personal glory and influence may well be a consequence if Nioman's plans succeeded but that was not the primary motive. No, the greatest intent was to reform the Order, to replace the insufficient Council with a new leadership, a less tainted one. That was Nioman's objective.

When it came down to it this mission, these people, all Nioman's accomplishments and achievements, they were all pieces of the grander motive. Everything Nioman had done, everything he would do in the future was all to attain this goal. Other Jedi just lived day by day, training in the Force, working as pawns of the Council but hardly moving anywhere. As far as Nioman could tell that was one of the primary reasons for the stagnation of the Jedi; they looked only in the moment, not on the broader spectrum. Perhaps they saw what current effect their actions would have but as connected as they were supposed to be with the Force the Council didn't seem to see far in the future. That or they only cared about their own power and what affected them in the present, not what would affect their successors later on. Reesa would say this was all speculation and that Nioman had no grounds with which to make these accusations; that's why he didn't share these thoughts with anyone. For now it was just his own speculation and guesses based on what he observed. Nioman believed it but to make it mean anything he needed proof so that others would see the truth. Patience was the key. Patience and timing. Looking ahead at what his actions today would mean later on. Nioman needed to pour his entire being into his goal to see it happen, there was no other way it could work and he knew that. And that was an effort he was willing to take.

**A/N: So I have a new summary, a changed title, even I think a new cover image so if you are reading this for the first time with this update than I did something right.**

**Also, though I didn't really get any readers before so this shouldn't matter but I am sorry for the amount of time for this update. I went from daily updates to several weeks but I will try to post more regularly from now on.**

**I'd also like to invite anyone to first the forum that I'm sure I mentioned before and also to a wiki that has been set up for mine and Candace's works. Information in my profile.**

**Hope you enjoyed and please drop a review, I love them! Any kind, especially concrit.**


End file.
